The present invention relates to an arrangement in a network structure, especially an IN (Intelligent Network) structure, comprising ADSI (Analogue Display Services Interface) and associated servers communicating with ADSI capable devices.
The basic problem with such an arrangement, is lack of user to network protocols that would allow a better user interface for IN services. The actual protocol today is relying on in-band DTMF signalling. The development of standards are rather slow. Even with ISDN, where the user to user signalling is not meant as a user to network protocol, one has to rely on DTMF signalling.
The first standard IN protocol from ITU is called CS1. It has no user-network capabilities. In the next release, CS2, user to network operations are defined, both call related and call unrelated.
ADSI is a Bellcore standard for user to network protocol. It is carried by DTMF and FSK signalling. It was developed for analogue accesses with screen based phones. It can also be applied to ISDN interfaces.
ADSI should therefore have the potential to improve the user interface for IN services in the PSTN/ISDN network.
The only known solution to the IN user interface are different DTMF devices. With an ADSI phone used for example as an UPT terminal the main menu could be displayed on the terminal thereby greatly improving the user interface.
However, the DTMF devices are simple devices with no screen based menus. Further, there is no protocol for downloading of menus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,541,986 discloses a method and system for programming ADSI compatible telephones by downloading scripts from the network to the telephone sets. The method is based on the specification of a general template for the sequence of services for thereafter specifying the attribute of the features which will be combined into service modules.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,831 discloses a system for communicating with an ADSI compatible telephone via a service circuit node. The service circuit node is connected to the PSTN network via an SSP communication port, such that text information and instructions can be transferred. The system also comprises a menu system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,635,980 discloses a system and a method for achieving a broad band CPE interface which can be attached to ADSI based screen telephones. The interface comprises ADSI on-hook alerting circuits and additionally ASMS circuits for supplying screen telephones with programming information.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,461 discloses a control method being used in a telephone switching system. The method comprises an extension of the telemetric protocol determining the attributes of the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,420 discloses a customer premise equipment network integrator (CNI) being connected to two-day""s integrated telephone network to provide the users with additional and improved telephone services.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,278 discloses a digital screen phone terminal with graphical user interface. This prior art suggests that the telephone unit in a rapid and convenient manner can be upgraded or modified by downloading new software which is installed in a programmable digital signal processor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,097 discloses an analogue display station apparatus and a method for effecting telephone features. The station receives and stores screen control data and thereafter influences at least one of the attributes of the telephone.
Although the prior art relates to ADSI based telephones and downloading of information/instructions thereto, the same prior art is silent about how to allow better user interface for IN services than prior art systems based on protocols having xe2x80x9cin-band DTMFxe2x80x9d signalling.
Still further, the prior art is silent about a protocol making it possible to download menus to screen telephones.
An object of the present invention is to suggest a better utilization of the arrangement as stated in the preamble, especially the IN services thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement whereby the associated ADSI service can be used as IPs for IN.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved arrangement wherein menus for IN services can be downloaded on service based ADSI phones under the control of IN.
The above objects are achieved in an arrangement of the type as stated in the preamble, which according to the present invention is characterized by the features as stated in the appending patent claims.
The present solution can also be summarized by the following items:
1. Defining IN trigger data in the SSP to contain an ADSI indicator which must be sent to the SCP in the IDP operation. This tells the actual IN service that the terminal has ADSI capabilities.
2. ADSI servers must be configured with the correct IN/ADSI scripts.
3. At IN call set-up the concerned SCP will control the downloading of ADSI script from the ADSI server to the caller.
Further, also the following items should be observed for defining the present invention:
A new INAP call indicator to indicate that the calling terminal is an ADSI compliant phone.
Improve the IN user inferface by deploying IN menus on screen based ADSI phones.
Using ADSI servers as IN IPs for downloading of features or Server Display Control of ADSI terminals.
Further features and advantages of the present invention will appear from the following description taken in conjunction with the enclosed drawing.